The invention relates to a device for sealingly fixing a tube or pipe to an end coupling.
It relates in particular to a device for rapidly fixing a flexible pipe or hose to an end coupling such, for example, as a hose to the coupling of a motor vehicle radiator or heating system, without this indication of course having any limitative character.
Devices are known for fixing a hose to a coupling in which sealing between the hose and the coupling--in so far as a fluid flowing through said hose is concerned--is provided by intimately fitting the hose and the coupling together by means of an appropriate member, generally a metal wire or strip clamping collar fixed to the hose prior to positioning thereof or added to the hose after it has been positioned on the coupling and which is clamped so as to take into account the subsequent deformation of the material forming the hose, caused by its aging, as well as the residual pressure which must be sufficient to provide the necessary sealing in time.
Whatever the type of clamping collar used, its use has drawbacks related to the very principle of the collar, such as that of not being able to present a perfect circle (and consequently a uniform pressure on the hose sometimes causing sealing defects), that of requiring management of supplies to take into account the hoses, on the one hand, the collars and the component parts thereof, on the other, or else those related to manual fitting which cannot exclude defective positioning of the collar, in some cases, which, by increasing the fitting times, causes an increase in costs.
Furthermore, known collar devices are not adapted for positioning by means of robots, or manipulators, whereas motor vehicle manufacturers who desire to have an automation of the assembly lines as complete as possible desire the fitting of a tube or hose on an end coupling to be provided by robotization techniques.
It is consequently an object of the invention to provide such a device for overcoming the above mentioned drawbacks of known collar devices.
It is in particular an object of the invention to provide such a device which may be used in automatic assembly lines, particularly in the motor vehicle industry field.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which, after fitting, provides a good connection of the tube or hose to the end coupling and sealing of this connection which is all the better, as far as a fluid flowing through said hose is concerned, the greater the pressure of said fluid.
It is finally an object of the invention to provide such a device which lowers the costs of working with respect to known collar devices, not only in so far as stock management is concerned but also the fitting time.